


A Strange Case Of Luigi and Mr L

by sky_maiden



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Jekyll and Hyde elements, Post Super Paper Mario, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Warning tag comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden
Summary: Luigi has been having nightmares since the void incident. He could never have guessed that those nightmares would someday become real. A man by the name of Mr L arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom, and commits terrible atrocities under the cover of night. He seems familiar, but no one can place where from...





	A Strange Case Of Luigi and Mr L

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a way shorter than I expected. I was eager to get it published.

Lack of sleep was nothing new for him. Every night was practically the same, and even if it was different he was aware of the insomnia and nightmares creeping up on him, day after day. Tonight was no exception. He tossed and turned under the covers, exhausting energy he didn’t know he had. 

Luigi was vaguely aware of loud snoring coming from the next room. His brief smile at the realisation of his brother’s loyalty changed to a tired look amongst the gloom and blanket of darkness. It took a great deal more of tossing and turning before he fell into a restless slumber.

He was in the dark, once in a lit room. Unforeseen circumstances had left him alone, without his brother and without his friends. 

Walking around, each step a gamble on life, he bumped into a mysterious figure. The lights came back on, though dimmer than before. The taller Mario Brother was surprised that whoever this was, looked exactly like him, albeit with different clothes and a sinister demeanour. 

“Who are you?” Asked the green capped plumber. His counterpart answered with a smirk.  
“I am you, but better.” Luigi raised an eyebrow. ”My name is Mr L. And I am here to dispose of you. Only one person can exist in this mind, don’t you think?” Mr L grinned a wicked grin.  
“No. I won’t let you.” Luigi answered defiantly.  
“Have it your way.” Mr L shrugged, battling stance at the ready. 

Just as the two began to exchange blows, the scene changed to an inky black. Was this the end for him? He was vaguely aware of shaking, as if an earthquake had taken hold of his mind. He woke up...

He gasped in shock, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his head. His brother stood over him, worry plastered all over his face. Luigi realised that Mario must have been trying to wake him up. 

Mario sighed in relief. His green clad brother had been thrashing and was undoubtedly restless. Luigi’s sheet was now strewn into unnatural shapes, some parts being unfortunate enough to have made contact with the floor. The elder brother quickly held Luigi into a tight embrace. 

From within the warmth of Mario’s hug, Luigi stole a glance at the window. Natural light filtered through into the room, an indication of early morning. Grateful for the small blessing of at least a small amount of sleep, no matter the amount, he returned the warm embrace threefold. The ferocity with which he hugged his brother came as a surprise to Mario, who was under the impression that Luigi didn’t have the energy to do so. 

The two brothers descended the stairs together, eager for a hearty breakfast and some well deserved coffee. Mario brought forth an assortment of pastries and breads*.

They ate with great gusto, exchanging stories of their night, and unaware of the future conflict. 

\------

*- In case you’re wondering, I researched the traditional breakfast of Italy. They tend to have caffè latte, and a cookie-like bread called fette biscottate. They also serve a variety of pastries in cafes.


End file.
